tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Abualinj34 as "Bridgette" (Camp Drama)
16:37 abualinj34 ~abualinj3@pool-71-172-217-123.nwrknj.east.verizon.net has joined #dollar 16:38 Hello 16:38 Hi, Abualing34. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by slating. 16:39 hold on please 16:39 Okay. 16:40 my user name is abualinj34 and i am trying out for katie and bridgette 16:40 Since you've auditioned for two characters, we're going to start alphabetically with Bridgette, and then you can audition for Katie right after. 16:40 This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 16:40 alright 16:41 Great. First, we're going to ask you three personal questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you better. 16:41 alright 16:41 A. On a scale of one to ten, how skilled would you say your grammar and spelling is? Specifically, one being abysmal and ten being excellent. Please only respond with a number from one to ten. 16:41 8 16:41 B. How committed do you think you will be to attending and participating in the roleplay, on a scale of one to ten? Be honest, as very few users actually display tens. 16:42 10 16:42 C. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 16:42 no 16:42 Secondly, we'll ask you three character questions. 16:42 A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 16:42 yes 16:42 B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 16:43 yes 16:43 C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 16:43 antagonist 16:43 D. If the answer to question A was "Yes", who do you plan on starting a relationship with? 16:43 tyler 16:44 As Bridgette? 16:44 yes 16:44 And Bridgette is going to be an antagonist? 16:44 yea 16:44 Alright, great. Please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. After you have linked us, we will immediately start a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama Island contestant. 16:45 omg i never made an audition tape or opening confessinal 16:45 Why not? :p 16:45 i forgot 16:45 Okay, aha. 16:45 Your character for your scene is Ezekiel. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 16:45 TDIFan13 has changed nick to Ezekiel13 16:46 Uh, hi, there, Bridge! 16:46 abualinj34 has changed nick to bridgette12 16:46 hey scum! 16:46 Lotta flies round here, eh? 16:46 Hey! 16:46 I'm not scum! 16:46 so what i dont care! 16:46 D: 16:46 Bridge, why are you so mean? 16:47 are you kidding me being mean is what i do best! :) 16:47 But... 16:47 I always thought we, you know... 16:47 Got along. D: 16:47 And stuff. 16:47 *pushes ezekiel in a mud puddle* 16:47 : 16:47 : 16:47 we never got along 16:47 :( 16:48 :'( 16:48 Ezekiel13 has changed nick to TDIFan13 16:48 We'll end the scene here. 16:48 Your second character is Katie. We'll redo the audition process with them now. Category:Camp Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions